


Hard Fought

by Dwarva



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, NSFW, PWP, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sex, girl on top, sparring leads to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwarva/pseuds/Dwarva
Summary: So obviously one of the first MTAP smutty stories on A03 is about Arlo. Obviously.Arlo and the builder get hot and heavy while training with one another. The inevitable ensues..





	Hard Fought

**Author's Note:**

> Edited while tired/fluey. Please feel free to comment with any changes that need made. ;)

He didn’t even realise the letter was crumpled into a ball in his hand until he reached The Round Table and opened the door. The crisp white paper had moulded into a tiny ball of frustration, greyed by the muck from Arlo’s hands. He was tempted to throw the damn thing away but Sonja was so curious she’d probably open the thing when she was taking out the trash and she would know. And if she knew Antoine would know. Then Emily. And well...

Six years he’d failed the preliminary exam for The Flying Pigs. Six in a row. Six years he’d sent off his application, each one peppered with more accomplishments than the last and every year they sent the same rejection letter.

_We regret to inform you..._

He stuffed the parchment into his pocket and shoved the door open a little more roughly than he’d intended. As it hit the wall behind it the few diners turned to look at him, surprise flashing across their faces.

Everyone but Django. “I’m not sure your wages would pay for a new wall in my restaurant Arlo.” He raised his eyebrows and continued to stack the glasses that had nearly toppled over in the quaking of his entrance.

“Sorry Django,” he murmured. He looked around at who was there and suddenly the idea of going for a quiet drink to drown his sorrows didn’t feel like such a great idea. Antoine and Emily stared from their booth on the far side of the building and Albert and Gust looked at him curiously from their seat in the corner where they were finishing dinner.

Those four he could handle. They could be ignored. They’d known him long enough that the tension and frustration in his stance was clear and they knew trying to talk would be useless. He swung around and collapsed onto a stool at the bar, crossing his arms and picking at the water spots on the wood.

“Drink?” The tall man offered, already reaching out for a glass.

“Yeah. Anything stronger than herbal juice? It’s been a long day.”

Django nodded from behind the bar, reaching under the counter for an old brown bottle that popped loudly as he prised open the cork. Arlo’s shoulders visibly relaxed as he listed to the sloshing of the liquor into the stout glass and it was pushed towards him.

The familiar smoky smell had once been one he savoured. Now it just stung of failure and reminded him of every single time he’s sat in this stool, realising he wasn’t good enough.

At least there was silence.

“Are you OK Arlo?”

He didn’t turn at the noise. In fact he didn’t react at all other than to inwardly curse himself for not checking the corner where the resident builder normally curled up with a book and a cup of tea. He felt her sit on the stool next to his, an arm brushing against his own with worrying familiarity. He sighed but still didn’t turn to her.

“Yeah. I’m fine Jules. Thanks.” His clipped tone did nothing to deter her as she placed the tea and book she’d brought to the counter, down by his drink.

“Just, because, you definitely don’t look fine?”

Finally he turned around and looked into chocolate brown eyes framed with wisps of blond hair and a very, very expectant expression.

“Uh, Jules I think maybe Arlo might like some privacy.” Django gave her a polite smile. She returned it innocently.

“Sure. I just wanted to make sure you’re OK. If there’s anything I can help with I’m happy to do it.” Arlo shook his head through her offer and drew the drink up to his lips. Before he could take a drink she shuffled closer and practically whispered in his ear. “Is it Nora?”

Wait, what? He stopped mid drink and looked at her incredulously. “Why on Earth would I be upset about Nora?”

“Oh I just figured you guys had maybe had a fight or a falling out or.....you know? Trouble in paradise?” She wiggled her shoulders a little as she said it which he absolutely shouldn’t have found cute, but did. Especially as she’d just insinuated he and Nora were an item. He caught sight of a smiling Django out of the corner of his eyes and shook his head at her.

“No. I mean there’s no paradise with Nora and I. We’re not a couple? Why did you think we were a couple?” His eyes furrowed at her as she nervously played with the hem of her blue work shirt.

“Oh,” she whispered, looking genuinely confused. “I—sorry—I just assumed. I mean don’t you guys meet up and—”

“We’re not a couple. I was helping her with something; that’s all.” He downed the liquid and grimaced slightly as it burned down his throat and pooled in his stomach. “Wait, how do you know we meet up?”

Jules’ cheeks went pink. “Oh I mean I’m not following you or anything. I just normally come back that way from being in the ruins and, uh, I’ve seen you guys and just assumed—”

“Stop assuming.” He growled and looked up, expecting her to shuffle off. Instead she took a sip of her tea and stared into the distance, completely undeterred by his tone.

“Did you want sparring lessons?”

Arlo barked out a laugh which made him start coughing and spluttering as the warmth of his drink began to rise from his stomach. Jules smacked his back and he looked up to see Django waving away the others who’d presumably come to make sure he was all right.

He looked at her through watering eyes as he took deep gulps of air to steady himself. “You? Want to teach ME how to spar?” He started coughing again so couldn’t hear her exact response but watched her pink lips open and close animatedly. “Huh?” he croaked.

“I said I’m actually pretty good. I mean I wasn’t always a builder. And, well, it might help if it’s not Nora and it’s,” she leaned in with a whisper “.....the other thing.”

His reddened eyes rolled back into his head. “The other thing.”

“The Flying Pigs thing.” She spoke so quietly as though the whole thing was a terrible secret but the fact that she, the newest person in town, knew that he kept being rejected from their intake programme, was all he needed to realise that everyone knew about his constant failure.

“Look. No.” He began, intending to speak quietly but failing miserably. “I’m fine. The Flying Pigs thing is fine. Nora’s fine I assume. I dunno. And my sparring ability is perfectly fine, thank you!” He shoved the glass of water away where it sloshed onto her hand.

He felt the burn of everyone’s stare as he stormed out of the restaurant but, frankly, didn’t give a shit.

 

 ---

 

He thought about apologising to her. Really he should. He’d been in a dark temper that night and, in the few times he’s locked eyes with her across the square since, she’d avoided him like the plague. He’d also submitted two commissions to the board in the last week and both had been fulfilled by a rather smug looking Higgins.

He mulled it over and swung from being ashamed at his outburst to still being mad that she’d continued to poke and prod even after he’d made it clear he wanted to be alone. Couldn’t she take the hint? She seemed like a smart enough person; how could she be so naive?

He pounded the dummy with one last thump and took a step back, panting slightly with exertion. Slipping the blue gloves from his fists they fell by the dummy and spun around to watch Remi walk through the door, laughing with Sam. As they caught sight of him they quietened slightly, something he was all too used to. An unfortunate side effect of being nicknamed Grumplestiltskin. He’d always assumed it was just the downside to being a leader but recently realised his mood had been considerably darker in recent months. Was that the reason for the snap at Jules?

“Hey Chief” Sam nodded as they both dropped their weapons and packs on the floor by the cell. “Getting some training in before your application?” Remi nudged her back and she went pink with realisation. “Oh, I, uh....never mind. Sorry.” The pair shared an awkward glance as they headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

The feeling of disappointment and anger rose again but, this time, he was able to quash it far easier. It had been over a week since the letter arrived and he’d been informed he’d have to wait another year before his next application. He wouldn’t go as far as to say he was making his peace with it but he was working on it.

Wiping sweat from his brow with his sleeve he followed his colleagues into the kitchen where they were starting to chop vegetables.

“You all right there Chief? Wanna help?” Remi drawled as he dragged a knife back and forth along some carrots.

“Yeah sure.” He nestled in to the side of Sam and reached for the peeler and the bowl of potatoes behind the sink. There wasn’t a lot of room in the kitchen but they’d prepared meals together so many times that they knew how to move around one another. They were a well oiled machine those three. And he didn’t mind admitting that despite the fact they were his subordinates, they were also his best friends. Not that he had an awful lot more choice...

“What’s going on today then?” He asked casually.

Sam looked back at him, clearly grateful that he wasn’t in a bad mood with her for rubbing salt in the wound. “Not much, quiet day really. We took a walk out to the Western Plateau - Mali’s new lift is actually really helpful.”

“Yeah that Higgins is a genius.” Arlo drawled sarcastically.

“Oh it wasn’t him!” Sam piped up. “Jules did it. The whole shebang. She’s really expanded her workshop in the last few weeks and been doing huge projects for the town. In fact we might have to settle for Higgins doing all our commissions from now on.”

Arlo scowled at her name and his friends went quiet, the sound of scraping, chopping and peeling the only thing piercing the silence.

“I yelled at her the other day.” He admitted and ran his hands down his uniform nervously. But when he looked to his right, neither friend looked particularly surprised. “You knew?”

“Uh, yeah.” Remi nodded, pausing. “Didn’t really know what it was about but Antoine said you’d been pretty pissed.”

Goddamn that little gossip, he cursed in his head. Everyone in town must know by now that he had shouted at her. And since she wasn’t exactly the combative type the fault would have fallen solely on his shoulders for the encounter. Which it should have, he reminded himself.

“Yeah it was the day the letter arrived from the Flying Pigs. I wasn’t in a good mood and she, uh, didn’t really get that I wanted to be left alone.”

“She’ll understand.” Remi nodded reassuringly. “She’s pretty cool that way.”

“Or you could apologise.” Sam offered with a nervous smile. As Arlo turned to her she looked away to avoid his gaze. “Just, you know, you could....”

“Yeah,” he murmured thoughtfully, realisation hitting him hard. “Keep dinner hot.” He called back as he turned about and headed for the door.

“I didn’t mean right this second!” Sam called after him. But he didn’t hear her.

There wasn’t a lot right now he could fix right now but he could start with this.

 

\---

 

Had she seen him and didn’t answer the door because she knew who it was? He’d knocked a couple of times but there was no answer. Or was he being paranoid? Far more likely she was in town getting supplies or out in the ruins mining.

Damn it he’d wanted to apologise now. He was worried if he left it he’d just assume she was fine with it and never mention it again. Then it would this weird thing between them and actually he didn’t want that. Despite the fact she was a little bright and breezy for his liking, she really was a decent girl. She’d fit herself in well in the couple of years she’d been here and, as far as he knew, was friends with everyone bar Higgins. And even the two builders had shared some sort of truce in the last couple of months. Being on her bad side wasn’t really in the plan.

He turned about, swearing to himself that he’d come back later this evening, when he saw her appear from behind the house.

Her face was grubby with motor oil and she had smears of black down the thighs of her work pants. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths and the combination of that and her generally dirty appearance made Arlo feel.....he didn’t know how he felt. But he would rather he didn’t.

“Oh hey.” She said casually, as though nothing had ever happened. Either she wasn’t as mad as he’d expected or she was a damn good actor. “Sorry I was working round the back and didn’t hear you knock.” She wiped at beads of sweat on her face which added another smudge of black across her nose.

“Yeah,” he started, trying desperately not to look at his feet like an apologetic child. “I just wanted to come and say sorry for the other evening. I was in a bad mood but it wasn’t fair to take it out on you. I shouldn’t have yelled.”

She grimaced as her breathing soothed and she pulled the gloves from her hands, throwing them on the ground by her feet.

“No. You really shouldn’t have.” Arlo blinked. He hadn’t expected that. He’d assumed she’d say everything was absolutely fine, no problem at all, and he’d go back to Corps headquarters with his conscious appeased. Instead it looked as though she was going to call him on his shitty behaviour. “So you can make it up to me by taking up the sparring I offered.”

“It’s really not necessary but thanks for the offer. I’m good sparring with Sam and Remi if I need more practice.”

He turned about with a polite smile and began to stride off, confident that he’d done the right thing and would be able to report back to his friends that he’d made things right again.

“You can’t keep training with the same people you know.” He stopped. Did she always have to have the last word?

“Why?” He called back, without turning.

“Because you know how they move and what they’re going to do. You’ve got too complacent. That’s why you keep beating them but you’re still not making the cut.” His words drove into her and the clouds in his head cleared. He turned around to see her staring at his back, her head tilted and a tiny smile on her face. “You need to train with someone new. Someone who can tell you what your own weaknesses are because they’re better than you.”

He scoffed but couldn’t hold back a smile. “You’re better than me?”

“I’d guess so.” She shrugged and narrowed her eyes at him. It was a challenge he couldn’t ignore. And not just because his pride was singed, something about her overly confident demeanour made her look at him differently. Gone seemed to be the quirky builder who saw the good side in everyone, carried a book around in case she got bored and never charged full price for her commissions to the Church. This woman standing in front of him was someone different. Someone he suddenly found himself drawn to. “It’s Saturday tomorrow,” she said, her arms crossing defiantly across her chest. “No commissions. Come back in the morning and we’ll see where you’re going wrong.”

He looked at her incredulously but she didn’t wait for an answer. Instead she shrugged her shoulders and went back to the work she’d been doing before, leaving Arlo standing in front of the workshop with the expression of someone who’d just been slapped.

 

 ---

 

Honestly she didn’t think he’d turn up. Sometimes Jules found it difficult to tell when she’d crossed the line. She knew Arlo would probably see the sense in what she was saying but had she gone too far in her poking of his pride? She poured tea into the cup and considered when she might head to the Commerce Guild for inspections when the knock on the door sounded.

Still not convinced it could be him she opened the door expecting Emily or Alice popping in for a chat. So when she saw his tall imposing figure standing dangerously close to him in the doorway she was genuinely shocked.

“Wow. You came?”

“You told me to...” His blue eyes narrowed at her and he shrugged. “But if you’ve changed your mind—”

“No I haven’t. Come in.” He followed her inside and she watched as he looked around at the inside of the house. “You never been here before?”

He shook his head and stuffed uncomfortably sweaty hands in his pockets. “Not since you’ve done it all up. Looks good.” He admitted. Some part of her surged at the compliment and she fiddled with the cup of tea, finally setting it down on the counter and nodding to the rug that stretched between the living room and kitchen.

“I’ll go get changed.” She walked away towards her bedroom and called back to him to stretch.

“It’s not my first rodeo you know!”

She smiled. She liked this side of him. The side that wasn’t sullen and crabby. The side that allowed itself to have a sense of humour now and then. It wasn’t something the town saw often, but she enjoyed it. Part of her wanted to make it come out more often...

She pulled the drawer open and pulled out shorts and a white vest, carefully positioning herself behind the wall so he couldn’t see as she peeled off her dress. She paused as she did it; how long had it been since she was half naked with a guy in her house? OK sure, he wasn’t there for _that_. But a tiny thrill sparked up her spine at the thought. And it wasn’t like it was Gale or Russo out there. She’d be lying if she said didn’t think Arlo was attractive. His serious demeanour wasn’t normally something that did it for her but between that, his strong arms, the fact he was protecting the town and his piercing blue eyes.... yeah he definitely had it in him to make her shiver.

She returned, changed, as Arlo reached up to the ceiling, exposing the tiniest stretch of his stomach at the top of his pants line.

 _Shit_ , she thought, _maybe this was a really bad idea._

He saw her return and offered a nod. “Ready?”

 _Probably not_ , she told herself, but nodded in return. She raised her shoulders and rolled her neck. She’d already spent the morning working up a sweat working in the yard and felt pretty prepared from that. In fact she hadn’t long stepped out of the shower when Arlo had come to the door.

He took a few steps closer to her and ended up inches away; so close she could feel his breath against her forehead. Had she underestimated her abilities? He was pretty tall.

Nah. She was wily. It had served her well..... _before_.

He pulled back with his left arm and swung it towards her. Instinct took over and she ducked below his swing, spinning around and kicking outwards with her feet at the same moment his weight lunged forward to where she’d been moments ago. He toppled over her and rolled as he hit the carpet. His eyebrows raised as he stared at her standing above him.

“You’re complacent.” She said, her jaw braced. “Don’t assume I’m this tiny weak girl you can overpower easily Arlo. Underestimating people is not a good fighting technique.” He hopped to his feet and took a step back from her as she braced herself again. He shook his hands out.

He took a different tact as she bent low again and aimed low with one fist while ducking into her, throwing her off balance and to the ground. Unlike her, he didn’t step over her but crumpled to the ground with her, ending up on all fours above her. Instead of holding her hands up though she wrapped her feet around his ankles and flipped his shoulder over, pining him to the ground. His head struck the floor with a thud. He hadn’t been expecting it. Again. He reached for her arms to twist her back again but she caught them and pushed them above his head.

He stared at her, his red beard brushing against her as their faces practically touched. “Where did you learn to fight like this?”

She swallowed and pushed herself off him. As she rose she pulled down at her vest. “Doesn’t matter. Just know that I’m not inexperienced and you shouldn’t hold back.”

“I can see that.” He nodded and pushed his closed fist towards her shoulder. She flipped her head to the side but caught the graze of his knuckles on her cheek. It stung but she watched his expression return to it’s previous cockiness and she knew it had been worth giving him the touch to make him think he was faster. He wasn’t. He was certainly stronger than he was but she’d learned in many years of scrapping that stronger wasn’t the be all and end all. She was using her size to her advantage and the fact that Arlo was expecting her to use brute strength was definitely working in her favour.

They went a few more rounds, typically with her lulling him into a false sense of security and then whipping him out from under himself at the last moment. After about a dozen times Arlo eventually raised up, bent over and panting with exertion and put his hands on his thighs as he caught his breath. Jules wished she could say she was fresh as a daisy in comparison but the tiny lick of sweat that trained down her front between her breasts proved otherwise. Her chest rose and fell as his did but the difference was that she had gone into it assuming they’d be equally matched. Arlo, on the other hand, had overestimated his ability. And it had cost him.

“OK—” he struggled out. “I get it. You can spar. So maybe now that I believe you I can learn something.”

Her mouth drew up into a smile as Arlo reached for the glass of water she’d got for him about six pins in. He finished it in one gulp and she realised she was savouring having the upper hand just a little too much. She wasn’t someone who generally enjoyed feeling powerful but there was something about Arlo, something about him being so damn strong and her so damn tiny that stirred a feeling of satisfaction in her that she hadn’t felt in a long time. But that wasn’t why he was here. He had a cut to make and she wanted to help him do it.

“You use the same handful of moves over and over. That will work with creatures or dumbasses but if you’re sparring or fighting with someone who really wants to beat the shit out of you you’re going to have to mix it up a little.” She walked towards him and gently touched his left elbow. “You also swing back too much with your left leaving your side wide open. At least half of those times I got you pinned was because you left yourself exposed.”

He listened to her silently, his stare drilling into her. OK so he’d decided now was the time to be quiet.

“You’re rushing too.”

“Rushing?”

“You spend the first few moments sizing up your opponent but don’t keep it up through the fight. So once you think you’ve got the measure of them you stick to the same pattern. But they won’t always follow through like you think they will.”

She moved forward and put her hand on his hip. She could feel the muscles flinch under her fingers but kept them there. “OK. Imagine I’ve moved towards you. The first thing you think I’ll do, ignore it and consider other possibilities.”

Except the words were just coming out of her mouth now and she wasn’t paying them any mind. They were breathing into one another, lips inches apart, and the entire atmosphere in the room had changed. A heavy cloud of arousal made it hard to breathe and Jules was scared to talk and break the silence, realising just how desperately she wanted to kiss him.

Arlo chose that moment to spin her round and push her to the ground with his entire weight. Her head hit the carpet and she grimaced but the pain was fleeting as he carefully lowered himself down onto her, bracing himself on all fours. He leaned in towards her ear. “Got you.” He whispered..

“Arlo....” she breathed. Her hand was on his hip where the shirt had hitched up and she could feel his hot , damp skin beneath her finger tips. She stared up into his eyes and opened her lips but he didn’t respond. He shifted on top of her and she felt him hard against her thigh.

Obviously she wasn’t the only one who was enjoying how this morning had turned out...

Desperate to pull him towards her so their entire bodies were touching she reached up, but instead Arlo whipped his hand away from hers and stammered an apology. Clumsily he got onto his feet and spun around towards the door. Apologised one final time, he slammed the door as he left.

Jules collapsed back onto the floor.

“Shit.”

 

 ---

 

It had been three days. Three days and he hadn’t even made any attempt to apologise again. Damn it, why did it always seem that he was apologising to her? He pulled the sheet over his half asleep face and buried himself in the pillow, trying desperately to stop thinking about what an ass he’d made of himself in front of her.

God she must think he was such a pervert. All she was trying to do was help him out with the sparring section of his application and he’d pretty much dry humped her in her own living room. She hadn’t looked angry but she couldn’t have been anything but, right? He’d jumped up as soon as he realised how his body was reacting but had it been enough?

As if the guilt wasn’t enough to contend with he was also growling internally at himself for wasting the opportunity to get better with the sparring. Not only had his attraction to her probably ruined any friendship they might develop but now he’d ruined the chance to improve his skills and get into the Flying Pigs.

The anger spurred him up and he spun around to sit on the edge of the bed.

He replayed the morning in his mind and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to avoid the pulse of guilt that had accompanied it the last few days, but his body betrayed him again as his cock stirred at the memory of her beneath him. Instinctively he moved his hand downwards before pulling it away and deciding a shower was the better course of action. If there was one benefit to being in charge it was that he had his own bathroom where he could wash the shame away. Or try to anyway.

But the image of her wouldn’t go away. The thought of her smell, her voice as she’d whispered his name and the way her fingers gripped around his naked hip only spurred him on more and there was no ignoring his arousal now.

He switched the water on and stared up at it as it flooded out of the prewar shower in great gulps and stops. As it flowed down his body he reached down to take himself in hand; using the thought of him pushing her against the wall of the shower and thrusting hard into her from behind as fodder for his morning jerk off.

_You’re a shitty person Arlo._

 

\--- 

 

Beads of water still clung to his hair as he shook his head and left the bathroom. He busied himself getting dressed and belted up for the day and half jogged to the stairs before looking down and the door and seeing

_shit_

For a moment he thought the blond hair might be Sam’s. The figure had her back to him but the curve in her hip and way she held her arms across herself protectively meant it could only be her. He fought the urge to retreat into his room, lock the door and ignore the fact she was even there. That would be easy right? Or was she only hanging around because she knew he was upstairs? He battled with himself for a few more moments before the floor beneath him creaked under his weight betraying his presence and she spun round to look up and meet his gaze.

Her eyes had an intensity they’d lacked the last time he saw her. Like they were staring him down and challenging him. Or was it all in his head?

“Why are you ignoring me?” She called up softly. She shrugged her shoulders and threw them to her sides. “I thought once you realised I’m no amateur you’d want to learn something. Something to help you?”

He’d expected her to be angry; to shout at him. Instead it was only confusion knitting her brow together. Arlo trailed his arm down the banister and groaned inwardly as he made his way down from the safety of the stairs. Each step seemed like a weight as she closed on him. She clearly wasn’t going to let him avoid her this time.

“I—it just didn’t seem like a great idea after all.”

“Why? Why did you leave so suddenly when we were making good headway with your technique?”

He stared at her blankly. She hadn’t realised after all. She’d thought his pride had got in the way and he didn’t want to learn anything from her. Relief flooded over him and his voice croaked. “Yeah, no you’re right.”

“Good. Glad you agree. Let’s go.”

“Now?”

“Yup. I just saw Remi who said you didn’t have active duty until this afternoon. So let’s spend some time this morning practising.” Her eyebrows furrowed and he pushed back the voice inside him that reminded him how sexy she looked when she was cross.

He opened his mouth to object but instead she pointed to the mat in front of the dummy. “Sam and Remi are both headed off to the Wasteland this morning so they won’t mind us using headquarters to train.”

Arlo’s head bobbed as he tried to think of a way out of this. But there wasn’t one. She wasn’t taking no for an answer and all he could hope for now was to keep his thoughts clean and on track and they’d be able to train like two normal human beings.

As long as he could keep himself in check anyway. But as he stared at her back he wasn’t sure he was strong enough for that.

 

\---

 

She tried to look away and focus on her own cool down as he lifted his shirt out from his pants at the back to wipe sweat from his back. The cold water did little to quell her mixed emotions but did make the burn in her cheeks ease somewhat. A glance at the clock showed they’d been training for little under an hour. Already his technique was more focused and clean - he’d stopped just barrelling into her about ten minutes in and by half an hour he was starting to pin her even when she tried her best not to be floored. He was a quick study.

He brushed the same towel over his face and pointed back at her, a sly grin emerging from his normally sullen mouth.

“You better not be going easy on me Jules.”

She threw her hands up and then placed them on her hips. “Is it really so hard to accept that you’re getting better?”

The smile faded and he nodded reluctantly. “I guess so. You’re right though. I was never going to improve working with the same people over and over. You’ve really helped.”

Jules hoped the slight flush she felt at the compliment would be masked by her red cheeks and took one last gulp of water before letting out a reluctant breath. “OK Chief. One more spar then I really gotta go check on my furnaces.”

Arlo smiled again and prowled towards her, sending a chill down her back. “Let’s make it interesting.”

_What, more than it already was?_

“Uh huh?”

“Whoever gets first pin.....um....”, he looked around for reward inspiration in the empty room but didn’t find any. “Whoever gets first pin has to buy the other a drink.”

It seemed like a suggestion of desperation but Jules wasn’t willing to let it slip through her fingers.

“You’re on.” She accepted, poking a finger into his chest. What did she have to lose? Either way it sounded like the two of them were getting a drink later. The afternoon couldn’t really get much better ,she reasoned.

He took a couple of steps back and readied himself as she nudged the water bottle back onto the table and stretched. She shook her head to clear it and then smiled as she stared into his eyes.

“Go.”

He didn’t move for a moment and Jules wasn’t sure if he was messing with her or it was a new strategy. So she decided to make the first move, sweeping her leg towards his in the hopes it would put him off balance. It didn’t, and instead of tripping he lunged towards the top of her and sent her tumbling to the floor. He wore a complacent look as he reached for her arms but she twisted below him and jumped up, leaving him staring at her from the ground.

“I’m going to earn that drink Arlo.” She joked as he readied himself onto his feet.

“I’ve learned more from you this morning than you realise.” He growled, and the rumbling of his voice made her pause. He prowled towards her and wrapped an arm around her own, spinning her to the ground. When he landed on top of her on all fours she didn’t even struggle.

“I’m not sure you’re trying so hard any more.” He smirked. She raised a knee under him, pressing their bodies even closer together and feeling the heat of his exertion against her.

“Maybe I’m not.” Her eyes were heavy with desire and before Arlo knew what was happening she used her free hand to pull his face down and crush her lips against his. The kiss was hungry and desperate and seemed to go on forever. He murmured her name as though asking for permission which she gave readily.

“I want you.” She admitted through breathy touches, the air between them turning even hotter as he ran his hand up her loose shirt and thumbed the gentle curve of her breast through her bra.

Their lips clashed as she used her hand to push the waistband of her shorts down, wriggling from them beneath him and kicking them against the table. He dragged his hand from her waist down to the inside of her thighs.

She moaned and pulled slightly at the hand that was still being pressed above her head but he held it tight in place, twisting his fingers with her own. His mouth moved towards her and as their tongues swept around one another she felt his free fingers edge closer to the heat between her legs. After what felt like an eternity he nudged her legs apart with his knee, giving himself better access to the wetness he was creating. And just as the kiss turned gentle and Jules thought he was going to toy with her, he brushed the tips of his fingers beyond the wet slick of material and swept his thumb against her swollen clit.

She groaned and bucked her hips up against his, feeling him now hard against her bare thigh. “What if Remi and Sam come back.” She whispered between moans.

“We’d better not take it slow I guess.” He raised his head and his eyes darkened as they met her own. “This time.”

The removal of his hand from her wet slicks made her whimper until she realised it was done in order to open the buckle from his pants and push them just low enough that he could release himself from the confines of his own clothes. A hot breath escaped from her lips as she watched him stroke himself, giving her a satisfied grin when he saw her stare, her mouth now dry with anticipation.

He leaned down to kiss her again before raising his hips, lining the tip of his cock up with her wet slit and pushing her soaking underwear to one side before pushing himself into her.

She threw her head back as far as she could against the wooden floor and bucked against him as he sank deep into her. The arm he still held firm above her head was beginning to ache but she was barely aware of it compared to the rising heat inside her belly.

His smile almost became a snarl as he thrust his hips back and forward, filling her with him over and over. She lifted her ass in time with his own body trying to get him deeper into her than she thought possible. Primal and desperate, she was determined to be full of him and with every thrust she felt the tight curls of red hair from above his cock brushing against her clit, sending tiny jolts of arousal through her. Given how she’d been thinking about this for days now she wasn’t sure how much longer she’d hold out keeping her pleasure at bay.

Finally he let go of her hand and she used that moment to spin against him. Moving with her he found himself pinned against the floor as she crouched over him once more. She moved her head down and placed a gentle kiss against his lips as he looked at her in confusion. His mouth opened to ask but before he could speak she seated herself on top of him , throwing her head back and fucking him with abandon.

He growled underneath her as her hips swayed against his own. Arlo’s hands gripped tightly around her hips to try and gain some control of the movement but there was none to be had. Her eyes were closed as she lost herself to the feeling and he felt the grinds against him becoming erratic and her hot core tighten around him.

“Not yet....” She whispered to herself though he barely heard her over the combined panting of their pleasure.

The familiar tingle rose inside her and as she shifted ever so slightly on top of him she felt the tip of his cock brush against the part of her that would be her undoing.

Control was gone as she came whimpering on top of him and her eyes opened to see him staring at her with a mixture of need and desperation.

“Arlo—” She stammered as she felt the walls inside her still seize around him and her rising of pleasure began to ebb. She thought she might have whimpered but lost herself in the frenzy so hard that she couldn’t focus on anything except the fact that Arlo was inside her, making her feel like this.

She looked down at him, his mouth clenched tight against his own impending loss of control. She leaned down towards his face, still writhing her hips against his own. “Let go.” She whispered.

Her permission was all it took and he roared as he spilled into her, his fingers still tight around her hips. After a few jarred thrusts he stilled and took deep breaths of air, finally opening his eyes and gazed into her face. In the moment it took them to both get their breath back the previous air of intensity turned to satisfaction and he carefully pulled her down towards him. This kiss was careful and was loaded with emotion rather than lust. She rested her cheek against his before lifting herself from him and tumbling down next to him on the hard floor.

She leaned over to kiss a bead of sweat from his nose and rested her hand on his stomach. “You owe me a drink.”

He choked out a laugh and smiled the first full smile she’d ever seen on him. “Yeah I think I can probably manage that.”

She giggled and sighed with contentment. “We’ll probably need it before we try that again. Slower this time of course.”

“Of course.” They stood up and tugged clothes back on, suddenly aware the air smelled of nothing but sex. “Yeah, do you think Remi and Sam are going to think all we did was spar?”

Jules shrugged and her mouth teased a smile of guilt. “I’m pretty sure they knew why I came over Arlo....”

As he buckled his belt back together uncomfortably he looked at her with surprise. “So you didn’t come here to practice?”

She walked towards the door, only looking back at him with a coy glance over her shoulder. “Sure I did. I just didn’t tell you what we were practising for...”

He watched open mouthed as the door banged behind her.

_You’ve definitely underestimated this one Arlo...._

 


End file.
